Joestar Group
The Joestar Group is the tentatively-named team of protagonists prominant in each part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. The groups generally consist of one JoJo protagonist, their "sidekick", and various other allies all following similar plans of action (i.e defeating DIO or protecting Morioh). History Pbheroes.jpg|The Joestar Group of Phantom Blood JoestarGroupPartII.jpg|The Joestar Group of Battle Tendency Part3GroupPhoto.png|The Joestar Group of Stardust Crusaders Volume 41.jpg|The Joestar Group of Diamond Is Unbreakable Chapter 496.jpg|The Joestar Group of Vento Aureo Volume 75.jpg|The Joestar Group of Stone Ocean (minus F.F. and Jotaro) Volume 85.jpg|The Joestar Group of Steel Ball Run Volume_106.jpg|The Joestar Group in Jojolion Original Universe * The original Joestar Group started in 1889 with Jonathan Joestar aided by his allies: Speedwagon, William A. Zeppeli, Dire, Straizo, Tonpetty and Poco in a effort to deter the incoming threat to mankind, Dio Brando. * 50 years later, in 1939, Jonathan's grandson Joseph, along with his partner Caesar Zeppeli, their mentor Lisa Lisa and nazi major Rudol von Stroheim, engage the creators of the Stone Mask, The Pillar Men. * 48 years later, in 1987, Jotaro Kujo, the grandson of Joseph Joestar, is pulled into stopping the reawakened DIO as his resurrection causes Jotaro's mother to fall into a deadly fever. Jotaro, who has now acquired a Stand called Star Platinum, hunts down DIO in Egypt with help from his grandfather Joseph, Muhammad Avdol, Noriaki Kakyoin, Jean Pierre Polnareff and a dog named Iggy. * 12 years later, in the year 1999, the illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar, Josuke Higashikata with his Crazy Diamond takes it upon himself to protect Morioh from enemy stand users after his grandfather is killed. He is aided by a strange mangaka, Jotaro and his classmates. They target stand users who use their stand to harm others i.e. Akira Otoishi, Angelo, Yoshikage Kira. * Two years later, in 2001, Giorno Giovanna, son of Dio Brando, joins Bruno Buccellati's team of Passione gang member in order to rise within the ranks and overthrow their mysterious Boss, who is flooding the street with drugs. By that Giorno hopes to set the mafia's moral standards straight again. * 11 years after Part V, Jotaro's estranged daughter, Jolyne Kujo, is incarcerated and is in a deadlock against the remnants of DIO, led by his most devout supporter, Enrico Pucci in order to save her father, escape prison and survive. She is helped by her father, Ermes Costello, Foo Fighters (F.F), Weather Report, Anasui and Emporio Alnino. SBR Universe * In an alternate 1890, Johnny Joestar along with Gyro Zeppeli rides coast to coast to compete in the Steel Ball Run, while racing they discover the Corpse Parts, which improve their abilities greatly. The duo is hunted by many people during the race, including other racers, mercenaries, & even the President of that time. * 120 years later, the tentatively named Josuke Higashikata and his main companion and love interest Yasuho Hirose work together to discover Josuke's original identity. Their investigations lead them to uncover the Higashikata Family's deepest secret and run afoul of the mysterious Rock Humans. Similarities *The majority of the groups are not led by the centered JoJo but rather by an ally: **Part I's group was initially led by William Zeppeli before his death, all the while he was teaching Jonathan the basic mechanics of the Hamon. **Part II's group was led by Lisa Lisa, the master of Joseph and Caesar, as well as the strategic leader in the war against the Pillar Men. **Part III's group was led by Joseph, the eldest of them, who initiates the group's goal to find DIO and fight him in Egypt. **Part IV's group was led by Jotaro, the main rallying force for the active hunt for dangerous Stand users throughout the part. **Part V's group was led by Buccellati as the direct superior of every member, plus acting as a father figure to the group in general. **Part VI's group is the first group to be led by the current Jojo, Jolyne. She leads the group's moves and commands the respect of her companions. **Part VII's duo is a partnership, Gyro and Johnny agreeing to work together to reach each other's goals, however Gyro is the Spin teacher and thus possesses a tacit leadership role. **Part VIII's group is the second group led by the current Jojo, as Josuke's will to uncover his identity is the main drive behind the duo's actions. *With the exception of Parts II and IV, the majority of those in Joestar Groups dies before the end of their stories with very few carrying over to the next respective part. (i.e. Speedwagon, Joseph, Polnareff, Jotaro and Koichi). Category:Concepts Category:Phantom Blood Characters Category:Battle Tendency Characters Category:Stardust Crusaders Characters Category:Diamond Is Unbreakable Characters Category:Vento Aureo Characters Category:Stone Ocean Characters Category:Part VII Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Steel Ball Run Participants Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Inmates Category:Passione Category:Buccellati's Gang Category:Deceased Characters from Phantom Blood Category:Deceased Characters from Battle Tendency Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Deceased Characters from Diamond is Unbreakable Category:Deceased Characters from Vento Aureo Category:Deceased Characters from Stone Ocean Category:Deceased Characters from Steel Ball Run Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Joestar Group Category:Living Characters